1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a digital disc player, and particularly to a lock mechanism for a hinged housing of a digital disc player.
2. Prior Art
In general, currently available lock mechanisms for digital disc players apply mechanical switches or electrical switches. Conventional lock mechanisms employ more than five components and have relatively complicated structures. The cost of the lock mechanism is unduly high. Chinese patent application no. CN02126550.X published on Sep. 23, 2003 discloses a lock mechanism for a digital disc player employing few components. The digital disc player using the lock mechanism comprises a main body, a lid pivotally connected to the main body, a pick-up head, a lock device, and a spring. The main body defines a hole on the top surface thereof, and a button is formed at one side of the main body. The lid has a hook fixed on a bottom surface thereof, the hook being receivable in the hole. A handspike extends from one side of the pick-up head. The lock device comprises a bulge, a plate, and a pitman for connecting the bulge and the plate. The spring is connected between the bulge and the plate, and is supported by the pitman. When closing the lid, the hook is forced into the hole and stopped by the bulge. When depressing the button, an electrical power supply is activated. The handspike is forced to move toward the lock device, and applies a force to the lock device. The lock device is forced to move in the same direction with the handspike. Therefore, the hook exits from the bulge and the lid is opened.
However, the lock mechanism disclosed in the above-mentioned art is driven by the pick-up head. The pick-up head may be affected badly.